Great Great Minds Againest Themselves Conspire
by Glitterbaby22
Summary: You never thought he'd go this far, you'd never thought he'd bring a gun to school. Character death. Rated for violence. One-Shot. One-sided Puckurt. Un-betaed. First Glee fic! Please Review!


**WARNING: CHARACTER DEATH! GRAPHIC VIOLENCE! VERY DARK!**

First off, this is kind of AU and has no time-line. Basically before glee club started but Puck and Quinn used to date and this obviously never happened. This was originally a school project so the names were different but I wrote it with Glee in mind so if I missed any names please let me know. Un-betaed so sorry for any mistakes. My first Glee fic and first time writing anything this dark. There is a bit of unrequited puckurt at the end. Formatting might be weird. Please review!

* * *

You'd known it was bad. You knew it had to affect him more than he let on. You figured he'd snap one day, he couldn't keep it inside forever, but you'd never imagined he do something like this. You never thought he'd bring a gun to school, that he'd kill someone; but there he is with his father's 45mm in hand and the blood of his first victim splattered across his front. You hear the screams of the other students as they rush to hide in bathrooms and under bleachers. he stands there with the gun pointed at anyone who dares to move and you wonder how a simple assembly turned into a situation that you thought you'd only see in movies.

* * *

_You sit in the bleachers listening to an old guy drone on about the harmful affects of drugs. The school is holding it's monthly mandatory assembly; everyone is gathered in the gym talking and outright ignoring this months guest speaker. Well not everyone, you can't help noticing that Kurt Hummel is missing today. You've noticed because he's in all of your classes and you haven't seen him getting harassed in the halls at all. You can't blame him for not showing up though. The stunt the jocks pulled last night took things too far. _

_The sirens woke you up and you could see everything perfectly from your bedroom window. The look on Kurt's face as his father checked the damage with a grim face was enough to break your heart a little bit. You can only imagine what was written on the brick that was used to smash the Hummel's window._

_Suddenly your thoughts are interrupted when the gym doors fly open, guns shots ring out and someone drops to the floor. That's when the screaming starts._

* * *

You find out later that his first victim was Paul Azimio, the linebacker of the football team and one of Kurt's biggest bullies. You're sure he didn't anticipate his life ending that day at the hands of the boy whose life he made hell for years. You wonder if anyone is really surprised that Azimio was the first to go. It could have been random, he was closest to the door but after all he's done to Kurt you highly doubt it.

* * *

_You're walking down the hall towards your next class when Paul Azimio passes you with that familiar glint in his eyes that usually means trouble for some of the less popular students. You round the corner just in time to see him grab Kurt by the back of the neck and slam his face first into the lockers._

"_Fag."_

_Azimio walks off and Kurt slowly slides to the floor, touching his split lip carefully. You walk by him, glancing down sympathetically. You have an overwhelming urge to stop and see if he's okay but you know that would only put a target on your back. You keep walking instead, trying to forget the defeated look on his face._

* * *

After Azimio's body falls to the ground chaos ensues.Girls start screaming while teachers try to calm everyone down. You and a few others stay where you are, trying to keep calm. You've seen enough news reports to know that if you move he's going to shoot. A couple freshmen take their phones out and that seems to pull Kurt from his trance as starts waving his gun around.

"Nobody move! You can go ahead and call the cops if you want. They won't come in. To many innocent lives at stake. They'll try to talk me out of her but I'll tell you no, that's not happening. I have specific people who aren't leaving this building alive. Azimio was the first but he's definitely not the last. Most of you, either directly or indirectly made my life hell for the last three years. Don't sit there and pretend to by innocent, you might not of ever laid a hand on me or said a cruel word but you never helped me either. A friend would've been nice but you were all too scared to even speak to me; terrified of being marked as a target too. Did you really think I'd just sit there and take it? Or did you hope I'd snap? I bet you never thought I'd do this. Well here I am and I've got this all planned out; then you'll never have to deal with me again."

As he seemly finishes his rant you see him raise his gun and fire two quick at a couple of hockey players who were standing by Azimio's body. The first shot hit one in the chest while the other hit the second right in the temple. They both drop instantly into a pool of blood. You don't remember much about them, you think one was named Steve and the other Justin. All you can clearly recall is that they gave Brad his daily dumpster toss every single morning since the second week of high school.

_

* * *

_

You pull your old beat up truck into your usual spot in the school parking lot just in time to see two jocks toss Kurt into the dumpster. They walk away laughing and high-fiving after they drop him in. You climb out of your truck just as Kurt is pulling himself out of the trash. You see the crushed look before he pushes his icy facade back in place and you think about asking if he wants some help cleaning off. You know it's the right thing to do but you also know if you do you'll end up in the dumpster beside him tomorrow. Instead you keep walking, purposefully avoiding looking at him because you know if you do you'll turn right back around and help him out. You really want to but you're to much of a coward to deal with the consequences.

* * *

With two more added to the body count everyone starts screaming again. Kurt scowls before he starts yelling.

"Everybody shut-up or I'll start shooting randomly. If I do that it messes up my plan and more people will unnecessary."

Suddenly everything becomes deathly quiet and he nods his head in acceptance.

"Good. I really don't need more blood on my hands. Enough are going to die as it is."

You notice that as he says this he starts walking to where the jocks are sitting. With the hand not holding the gun he motion for a boy named Dave Karofsky to move to the middle of the gym. Karofsky's well known around the school as Azimio's best friend and partner in crime. You'd seen him torture Kurt many times, with and without Azimio.

_

* * *

_

You're walking through the halls when a loud voice startles you.

"_What did you just call me? You should know by now that fighting back only gets you a broken face. Stupid homo."_

_You speed up when you hear the slur, the only person ever called that in this school is Kurt. As you turn you see Karofsky holding him by his collar against the wall. You try to keep your eyes ahead but you still catch the pleading glance Kurt throws in your direction. You don't want to risk being beat up too so you ignore it; the same way you ignore the fact he's sporting a black eye and bruised cheek the next day._

* * *

Kurt forces Karofsky to kneel execution style in the centre of the gym before standing being him and pointing the gun at the back of his head. Kurt sighs before starting to speak.

"You were so horrible to me and you had no reason to be. I know I should want you suffer but I'm not like you so let me say this quickly. You're going to die right now but it'll be quick. You shouldn't feel a thing."

With that he pulls the trigger and Karofsky falls; blood going everywhere. Some girls start screaming but all Kurt has to do is turn around and they stop immediately. The only sound in the room is Karofsky's girlfriend's sobbing. He ignores her and goes back to the jocks.

"Everyone up! Go over there somewhere."

He then points to the quarterback, Finn Hudson.

"You stay here."

Finn looks at him in terror but doesn't move. You're not surprised Finn is on Kurt's list. They were friends then rumours started going around that they were dating. The next day Finn was back with his jock friends helping them spray-paint Kurt's locker. He sits down beside Finn and presses the gun to his side. He gives a small shake of his head before speaking in a soft voice.

"What happened with us? You were one of my only friends and I was so happy when you started talking to me. I had this stupid crush on you our freshmen year, it was long gone by then but it was still nice to have someone popular pay attention to me for something other then to hurt me. From the being I knew it was too good to be true and I was right. As soon as rumours started going around you dropped me and went right back to your jock friends."

Finn looks up at him with tears in his eyes.

"I'm so sor-"

"I don't want your apologies. It won't make a difference. I know you wrote on my locker the day after the rumours started. You wouldn't even wait a few days to see what came of them. YOU'RE A COWARD!"

Kurt takes a second to compose himself before continuing.

"But none of that matters now. What's done is done and nothing will change what's going to happen today."

There's a shot and Finn coughs blood before falling forwards off the bleachers. He's slowly bleeding from a shot to the back. Kurt gets up and walks carefully around the body. He turns towards the jocks and points to some.

"You four, come over here."

They glance at each other before moving towards him. You wonder why none of them have fought back but you quickly realize they know he'd start shooting and most of them have girlfriends or siblings in the room. You recognize the boys as Mark Johnson, Seth Newman, Ted Smith and Noah 'Puck' Puckerman. Kurt gets Puck to come forwards.

"You, stand to the side. I'll deal with you after. Move and I'll blow your girlfriends head off."

He gestures the gun in Santana Lopez's general direction. Puck moves quickly then stands with his hands clasped in front of him. It's no secret that he and Santana are only together for convenience but he still doesn't want to be responsible for her murder. Kurt seems to know Puck won't risk anyone's life so he turns back to the other three.

"Now you boys are different then the others, you never planned anything you did. I don't know if that's any better though because you still joined in. I can't believe you guys thought I never saw you when you defaced my locker or nailed my lawn furniture to my roof. How stupid are you?"

At this Seth lunges at Kurt.

"I am not stupid!"

Kurt just pulls the trigger and he crumples to the floor while the others watch in horror.

"Well that cut my monologue short but I guess there's no more that needs to be said. I'll see you boys in hell."

With a smirk and a half wave he shots them both between the eyes. Ignoring the blood creeping towards his feet Kurt turns to stand right in front of Puck. Looking at him with an odd expression he presses the gun to Puck's neck.

"I think you're one of the main reasons I decided to do this."

You can't see Puck's face because you're sitting behind him but from the stiffening of his back you can tell he wasn't expecting that. Kurt notices and smiles slightly.

"It's not really anything you did; although you hurt me enough. The thing is I love you and you tortured me. Shoving me into lockers and calling me names but I still love you. Stupid right? The pathetic little queer falling in love with his biggest bully. One reason I never fought back when you shoved me was that it was the only time I got to touch you is when you're hurting me. It was horrible but I craved your touch anyway I could get it. Not anymore though, did you think I'd just sit back and take it like usual? This is my family we're talking about. That brick through the window was the last straw. You want me to die that badly? Fine but didn't you ever think I might try to take some of you with me?"

In one quick second he presses his lips to Puck's and shoots him all at the same time.

Everything happens quickly after that. There's a long scream before Puck's ex-girlfriend Quinn runs at Kurt. She catches him off guard and knocks them both into a pool of blood. She grabs the gun and tries to wrestle it away from him. Sometime during the struggle two shots are fired and you feel a sharp burning pain in your stomach. Pressing on the spot you look down at the blood soaking your hands. You then notice the other shot hit Quinn in the chest and she's lying unmoving on the ground. Kurt is covered in her blood and is talking to himself.

"No, no, no, no this wasn't supposed to happened! She wasn't supposed to die!"

He turns and locks eyes with me

"You weren't supposed to be hurt."

He then starts pacing again.

"Just because something unexpected happened doesn't mean i can't go through with the rest"

He nods to himself before turning to the people still in the bleachers.

"If they all hadn't been so close-minded this never would've happened, but it's not all their fault. You all encouraged them by talking about me, calling me names, and never helping me out. So I hope you all blame yourselves for this. You should all feel partly responsible for this. It's all over now though so calm down. No more of you are going to die."

The way he says that last sentence makes you uneasy and you're suddenly overwhelmed by guilt. You might not have ever participated in the bullying but you never helped Kurt either. Maybe you were just as bad as them, maybe you deserve this. As everything starts to go dark one last gunshot sounds as Kurt puts the gun to his head and pulls the trigger.


End file.
